Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating head and specifically relates to a heating head for a three-dimensional printing pen.
Description of Related Art
Along with the continuous development of technology recently, various methods using the additive manufacturing technology to build physical three-dimensional (3-D) models have been proposed, such as building a model layer by layer. Generally speaking, the additive manufacturing technology converts design data of three-dimensional models designed with, for example, computer-aided design softwares into a plurality of thin (pseudo-two-dimensional) cross-sectional layers that are continuously stacked. At the same time, many technical means capable of forming a plurality of thin cross-sectional layers have also been gradually proposed. For example, a printing unit of a three-dimensional printing apparatus may move along an XY plane above the printing platform according to spatial coordinate axes (namely, X-axis, Y-axis, and Z-axis) built from the design data of a three-dimensional model, such that the building material may form a proper shape of a cross-sectional layer, and then, the printing unit is driven to move along the Z-axis layer by layer, so that a plurality of cross-sectional layers are gradually stacked and solidified layer by layer to form the three-dimensional object.
However, the volume of the three-dimensional printing apparatus is comparatively large, so that the three-dimensional printing apparatus has low mobility and high cost. On the other hand, the three-dimensional printing apparatus is mostly used to manufacture large-sized three-dimensional objects, and the three-dimensional printing apparatus is hardly used to actualize specifically the detailed outline of the three-dimensional objects, to build other detailed features on the existing three-dimensional objects, or to repair the damage of the three-dimensional objects. Accordingly, a three-dimensional printing pen having a smaller volume, low cost, and high mobility, etc., emerges. Because the heat source used by the heating wire is disposed inside the three-dimensional printing pen, how to build a good heat-insulation mechanism is becoming more important, so as to prevent the hand gripping the three-dimensional printing pen of the user from being burned or being heated.